1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to an insertion device to be inserted into a body cavity and an insertion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 61-284226 discloses an insertion device that it used for improving insertional performance of an insertion portion and workability of an endoscope to a lumen when the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted into a meandering lumen such as a large intestine. The insertion device has an expandable and contractible balloon that is provided on an outer peripheral surface of a distal end portion of the insertion device, when the insertion device is inserted into the lumen, the expanded balloon is brought into pressure contact with an inner surface of the lumen so that the insertion device does not slide in the lumen, but is fixed to the inside of the lumen.